Ma'at-er of Time
by wrightersbloq
Summary: Post serpent's shadow. May have spoilers. A new magician comes to Brooklyn house to help the Kanes with a mysterious problem. Naturally, it becomes more complicated. Disclaimer: I only own my OC's And the plot. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. Okay, before I go on, let me just say that I realize how incredibly cliché that statement is. Regardless, I swear it was like Noah's flood out here. It was raining so much that I almost had to swim to the mansion. By the time I got to the door, I was absolutely soaked. I knocked on the door. I really didn't think that anyone would hear my knocking over the storm, and the fact that the door was very thick concrete. They did, though, and the concrete door just rose into the ceiling. A girl and a boy stood in the doorway. They didn't look very impressive in their cotton pants and shirts, but I whispered a silent spell:_ Sight_. Immediately, the boy was enveloped in an aura resembling a man with a hawks head. The girl's aura was that of a woman with rainbow wings. I instantly knew who they were.

"Carter and Sadie Kane?" I asked. The two looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Then they looked at me.

"Who are you?" asked the girl, Sadie.

"And what do you want?" Asked the boy who must be Carter.

"What I want is to come inside and talk to you." I said. "As for whom I am, my name is Aamon." When I said my name, a massive lightning bolt lit up the sky. Carter and Satie had another silent conversation. Then Sadie walked off into the mansion.

"Come with me Aamon, and we'll have that talk" Carter said. Then he walked off as well. I followed him into a massive room with tones of balconies. There was a massive statue of a bird-headed man in robes. There was also a ton of people about. Children of all ages, from six to eighteen, were doing all sorts of things. Some were watching ESPN, others were eating various snacks and gossiping, and a few were paying basketball with a baboon. Anyway, Carter led me to a set of double doors with the eye of Horus on them. As we went through the doors, a familiar feeling of power washed over me. Carter led me to the center of the room, were Sadie and another man were waiting. This other guy had an overcoat and a fedora, with his hair in a braid. He looked like a jazz musician. Anyway, he and Sadie were in deep conversation when Carter and I rolled up. The talking immediately stopped.

"So, you're this Aamon person that Sadie has told me about." Said the jazz dude. "My name is Amos." He held out his hand. I shook it. "So, what do you need to talk about?" I motioned for everybody to sit down. Nobody did. I sighed.

"As you know, my name is Aamon. I was a magician of the house of life, stationed in the first Nome." Before I could continue, Sadie interrupted me.

"Wait, what do you mean _was_?" she asked. I sighed again.

"I was, what do you call it? Disowned? Discharged? Disavowed? Whatever it was-"

"Why?" asked Sadie, interrupting me again.

"I don't have to tell you that, girl." I said, losing my patience. "Now, may I get on with the reason I'm here? Or do you have more questions?" I stared at her, but she didn't seem to have anything to add, so I continued. "I was trained as a diviner." I saw Sadie open her mouth, so I glared at her and she shut it again. "I have seen some very troubling things about to happen here. I came to warn you."

"Can you tell us what kind of troubling things you saw?" Asked Amos.

"This entire place up in flames. Those children out there, well, I don't need to tell you that. You imagination will do that for me. I saw a ghostly looking man standing in the flames laughing." As I retold what I saw, Amos listened very carefully. When I described the part about the ghost, Carter and Sadie had another silent conversation moment.

"Do you know when these things you saw might happen?" Amos asked me. I could only shake my head.

"All I know is that it will happen soon. Very soon." I said. "But whenever it does happen, you can count on me to help you."

"Why?" Carter asked. He stood and looked me straight in the eyes. "Why would you go through all this trouble for us?" I thought about it for a moment before responding. When I finally did respond, I looked him straight back in the eyes.

"Do you know why I'm no longer a member of the per ankh?" I asked him. "It's because I defended your views about the gods. How we have to relearn the old ways. I defended you, Carter Kane, when they tried to kill you. They made me pay for it. But I followed the path of the gods anyway, and I became great friends with my patron. So I owe you Carter. You want to question my motives again?" After I explained my reasons, Carter sat back down.

"I think we're good here." Said Amos, breaking the uncomfortable silence following my statement. "And if we need your help, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what god did you choose?" Sadie asked. I smiled. _Oh, if only you knew Sadie Kane,_ I thought.

"I guess you'll have to figure out. While you work on that, though, I need to know if you have some supplies for me. I need to see if I can tell when the things I warned you about will occur."

"Sure thing, I'll escort you to the medical bay. We keep a lot of our supplies there." Carter said to me. He stood up and walked out, followed by me.


	2. Chapter 2

So, where was I? Oh, right, the medical bay. So on the way up there, carter was tense, like a cat about to pounce. He made sure to stand behind me, in order to keep an eye on me. Not that I enjoyed feeling like a prisoner or anything, but if this got him to trust me, then so be it. There was nobody in the medical bay when we arrived, save for a girl treating an unconscious boy. Carter didn't make a big fuss about it, so I guess it was a regular occurrence. When the girl finished treating the boy she stood and looked at Carter, then she looked at me. You know how sometimes people will say they felt a spark meeting someone? At the risk of sounding cliché twice in one night, that's exactly what I felt. It was like somebody rubbed their feet on a carpet and touched me. The girl stared at me until Carder interrupted.

"Hey Jaz." He said. "How's Felix." He gestured to the boy in the bed.

"Oh, he's fine, just got hit on the head a little hard." Said the girl, whose name I guessed was Jaz. "Who is your friend?"

"My name is Aamon." I said before Carter could interrupt. I stuck my hand out and Jaz shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Aamon, I'm Jaz. So, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Can you lead him to the supplies, I have to train some initiates." Said Carter. When Jaz nodded, he turned around. "Thanks Jaz." He called over his shoulder. Then Jaz turned and led me to a cabinet at the far end of the medical bay. I told her some of the stuff I needed, and she agreed to help me look.

"What's Carter's problem?" I asked while rummaging through a drawer of snakeskin. "He's been treating me like a criminal since I got here."

"Sorry about that." Said Jaz, waist deep in cloves. "He's been having trust issues ever since the Apophis thing. Don't take it personally; it's just a matter of time before he gets to know you."

"You seem awfully confident in that." I told her. I grabbed a python skin and closed the drawer.

"I should be, I've known Carter for a while." She said. She tossed me some cloves and walked towards another cabinet.

"So, is everybody here path of the gods?" I asked her while I looked through shelves for crocodile scales.

"Yeah, everybody." She replied. She grabbed what I can only assume was the baboon hair I needed (please don't ask why I need baboon hair, I don't know), and came over to help me look. She stood next to me and started looking through the shelves. At one time, our hands brushed against each other, and I felt that spark again. She seemed to have felt it too, because she flinched.

"So, what path did you chose, then?" I asked her to break the awkward moment. She smiled at me, and for some reason, I couldn't think, so I looked away.

"Sekhmet." She said. "Goddess of strife, pestilence, and destruction." I looked back at her and I saw that she was smiling. "So, which path are you?" I contemplated leaving her in the dark like I did with Sadie, but something told me not to.

_ Why hide yourself from her._ A voice inside me said._ Can you not feel how special she is?_ I looked away to gather my thoughts, and saw the crocodile scales. As I reached to grab them, a big BOOM went off downstairs, followed by a shaking. Jaz's eyes widened.

"Somebody is trying to invade Brooklyn house." She said. Then she ran towards the door. I stood there a moment wondering what was going on, when the voice in my head spoke again.

_ What are you doing?_ It said. _Defend your house._ Then I bolted towards the door. I made my way downstairs. When I got there it was a scene of utter chaos. There were demons everywhere. Humans with the heads of various kitchen utensils littered the great room. In the very center stood the ghost from my vision. Without thinking, I pulled a bag from my pocket. I reached into it and pulled out some sand.

"_Storm!"_ I shouted as I threw it in the air. Immediately, the sand started swirling around at speeds that would put some tornadoes to shame. Then I opened my bag again and pulled out some powder, which joined the tornado. _"Fire"_ I shouted. Instantly, the whole tornado of sand was set ablaze. AS the sand burned, it turned into glass in midair. Demon after demon was disintegrated between the forces of fire and glass. In no time at all the demons were nothing but dust, at not a scratch was on the magicians of Brooklyn house (who, I might add, were staring open-mouthed at my performance). My victory was short lived, however, when the fire started raging out of control. The walls caught on fire, and soon, Brooklyn house was burning, just like in my vision, and just like in my vision, the ghost was laughing.

_Bring order to this chaos._ Said the voice in my head. _Show them at this house that you are not what you seem._ Power began to flow through me. All of my senses grew 100fold. I had achieved perfect balance between my patron and myself. I was the eye of the god. Energy began to condense around me until I was wearing armor on my forearms, biceps, chest, head, thighs, and shins. I had energy spreading out behind me in the form of wings.

"_And now."_ I said. My voice sounded like me talking at the same time as another, more powerful but less forceful sounding voice. _"I will bring order to this house." _I began to write a hieroglyph in the air with my hands. By the time I had finished, the fire had begun to burn the top floor. I spoke with all the power I could muster.

"**MA'AT"**

Everything froze, like somebody hit the pause button. Then, all of the fire began to get sucked into my hieroglyph. Then, the walls, floors, ceiling, everything that was even touched by the fire put itself back together, better than it was before the demons burst in. Then, the hieroglyph disappeared with a little pop, and I blacked out.

LINE BREAK

When I woke up, Jaz was treating me. She jumped almost three feet when my eyes opened.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You saved all of us, then passed out." She said simply. "And, now that you're awake." She took out a jar of some green looking stuff and began spoon-feeding it to me. After she fed me enough of that, she put the jar away and started talking to me. We talked about random things, until I happened to glance at a clock and see that it was really late. She seemed to notice too, so she excused herself to go to bed.

"Wait." I said before she could leave. She turned and looked at me. "After I've recovered enough to leave the infirmary, would you like to get some dinner with me?" She looked at me for a bit, and I was actually afraid she would say no. Then, she smiled.

"I don't know." She said. "I barely know you." Then, it was my turn to smile.

"Oh, you will." I said. "It's just a matter of time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; So, couple of things. First, how did you like that ending huh? Second, If you think i could've done something better with the "love at first sight" what would it be. Thirdly, do you guys know what path this guy chose. Fourthly, overall, what do you guys think. Let me know this all in your reviews please. Lastly, for all of you who loved this story, i have some bad news. I have decided to not continue this story anymore. HOWEVER! If enough of you guys want me to, i WILL write a sequel. That all depends on what you guys want though.<strong>


End file.
